


Jika Laut Membusuk di Laut

by Lunarea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Maka Mirah akan menyelam setiap hari untuk menemaninya.
Relationships: Laut Sadajiwa/Mirah Admani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Jika Laut Membusuk di Laut

“Kamu bakal apa kalo aku mati dibunuh lalu mayatku dibuang ke laut?”

Ia melirik buku yang tergeletak di sisi kasur Laut yang tak berangka; sampulnya terlihat indah berwarna biru cantik dihiasi ikan-ikan kecil oranye dan sepasang kaki milik si mati.

“Cuma karena nama kamu Laut, bukan berarti kamu bakal dihilangkan dengan paksa lalu dibunuh lalu mayatmu dibuang ke laut, tau.”

 _“Cold.”_ Laut di buku itu tentu tak merajuk seperti Laut yang satu ini. “Aku, kan, cuma tanya. Apa kamu bakal _lost_ kayak Anjani, atau kamu bakal serealistis Asmara?”

Mirah tak suka berandai-andai macam itu (ia tak suka berandai-andai Laut mati; ia benci membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Laut), namun kadang Laut memaksanya berandai-andai. Seperti hari ini; usai ia membaca buku itu, tentu ia serasa menemukan ikatan batin dengan si karakter utama hanya karena mereka berbagi nama yang sama, hingga mulailah ia dengan andai katanya itu.

“Menurut kamu, aku bakal gimana?”

Laut berpikir barang sejenak. “Kayaknya kamu tipe yang bakal lupa punya pacar namanya Laut seminggu setelah aku diculik. Terus, tau-tau kamu udah punya pacar baru.”

“Segitunya kamu kira aku nggak sayang sama kamu, ya?” Ia mendelik tak terima. Mirah memang jarang terang-terangan menunjukkan bagaimana ia cinta kekasihnya itu, namun Laut tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, dong!

“Ya, terus, kamu bakal gimana?”

Mungkin karena namanya atau bagaimana, lelaki ini gemar sekali memancing; memancing gemas, memancing kesal.

“Kalo kamu mati dibunuh lalu mayatmu dibuang ke laut, aku bakal menyelam tiap hari buat nemenin kamu membusuk, sampe bangkaimu dimakan ikan, sampe kamu tinggal belulang; tiap hari biar kamu nggak kesepian, atau malah selingkuh sama ikan pari.”

Laut terpana, seakan tak menyangka jawabannya akan sedramatis itu keluar dari mulut Mirah, namun kemudian, toh, ia tersenyum juga; senyum yang disusul tawa pelan yang membuat Mirah teringat mengapa ia bisa jatuh hati pada lelaki itu.

Jemari panjang menyisir rambut ikal Mirah, disusul kecupan di pelipisnya.

*

“Laut dan Mirah itu satu di cerita ini. Lucu, ya. Kayak mau bilang aku dan kamu itu satu.”

“Gombal.”

Ada mirah menghias pipi Mirah.


End file.
